


We Got More Time

by DarkAngelGirl13



Series: QAF Christmas 2019 [4]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet, Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor Married, Britin - Freeform, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Rewrite, Christmas, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Comfort/Angst, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Happy Ending, Heartwarming, Heavy Angst, Hope, Hospitals, Husbands, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mistakes, Not Canon Compliant, Not Really Character Death, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Presents, Sad, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Surgery, Sweet, Tissue Warning, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Justin's supposed to make a decision about Brian's life. He just doesn't know if he can. However, there is a twist that helps him decide in the end. (This is not a death story, but a life story.)
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Gus Peterson-Marcus, Brian Kinney & Gus Peterson-Marcus & Justin Taylor, Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Gus Peterson-Marcus & Justin Taylor
Series: QAF Christmas 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567786
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: Okay I watched a clip from a movie and I was having a sad and heart broken moment. The movie was Hachi: A Dog's Tale. If anyone has seen the clips from that movie it is so sad. Richard Gere is in it I know. Anyway after seeing that poor dog my brain went here, I don't know why, but please do prepare yourselves. I'm sorry in advance for any heartache. Chapter 2 and 3 are a lot happier.

Life never went the way you thought it was. Justin knew that you couldn't predict anything. Brian and he had gotten married the year before. They were happy and had finally been able to get their selves together. They'd moved to West Virginia into Britin and it had been perfect. No one thought they were going to make it. Some had told them they were stupid for doing it, he should have gone to New York. He should have left Brian because that had been the right thing to do. He hadn't wanted to leave the man he loved more than anything. 

It was probably wrong to want someone more than your own life. He just couldn't seem to care about that. He loved Brian with all of his heart and soul. He had gotten everything he had wanted and more. The words I love you never sounded better than when Brian said them the first time. Hearing them every single day for the last year had made it that much sweeter though. He'd finally pulled the man he'd seen that first night when he was seventeen out for the entire world to see. 

"I love you, Bri. It's not fair what I'm being told and I just don't know if I can do it." Justin said out loud even if he knew Brian couldn't hear him. 

His heart felt like it was ripping in half or maybe it was into millions of pieces. He wasn't ready to say goodbye. He couldn't even think about what was right. It hurt like hell right now because it wasn't just going to be a goodbye that they fixed things later with. They never said goodbye though; they always said later. It was the last thing Brian had said followed by I love you before he'd been taken into surgery. It was only to fix something that the doctor said would have him sent home the next morning. It wasn't supposed to go like this, he wanted more time. He needed more time to spend with Brian. They'd supposed to have had their entire lives. They had thought about having or adopting kids.

"It's what you'd want I know, but for once I wish I could be selfish and not let you go. We said years ago that if it came to this then we'd turn it off. I always said I could do it, I'd know when, but I lied so fucking much that day. I know you knew too, you just didn't call bullshit on me. So please I'm begging you here if you can somehow wake up I'd be more than okay with that. I'd be more than okay with you coming back to me." Justin pleaded holding onto Brian's hand lettign the tears fall.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

He hated statistics, he hated fucking doctors and their inability to not sugar coat things. He wanted things to be sugar coated. He didn't want to have some doctor look at him and tell him his husband's odds of waking up ever were worse than slim. He hadn't moved from the chair since the doctor had said the words. He couldn't even stand up and walk if he wanted to. He didn't think his legs would support him to leave the room to even repeat the words. How a doctor could be so cold and not seem to care he didn't understand. 

Justin made his self move though being careful not to jar anything resting his head against Brian's. He still was hoping Brian would wake up before he had to really make that choice. They'd always agreed on twenty-four hours. It had only been half an hour since he'd been given the worst news ever. He wanted to curl up completely in Brian's arms to feel his husband holding him one last time. He wanted to see Brian's eyes looking back into his own. He wanted to be anywhere, but here right now. He wanted to be home in their bed fucking or making love even. Brian had finally given into calling it that after years of denying it. 

"We were supposed to go and get Gus this weekend. Lindsay and Mel were letting us have him for Christmas. I was keeping it a secret until Friday. I'd already made all of the arangements. They can't make it down until the day before Christmas Eve, but I was going bring Gus to the house. Ben was going with me so we could surprise Michael with J.R. I don't know how I'm supposed to tell our son his daddy's gone. He loves you so much and I know you love him. It was going to be our first Christmas together at the house. I even thought we could go off the deep end and have everyone there to celebrate. We have enough room if they wanted to come over." Justin let a sob out not able to hold it back anymore. 

He needed someone to tell him what to do, he wanted Brian awake more though. He sat back in the chair moving it so it was close enough so he could lay his head against the bed. He kept a hold on Brian's hand before he lost it letting the pain out knowing Brian wasn't going to get to see Gus grow up. They weren't going to have the kids that he'd finally convinced Brian was a good idea. He was going to be alone even if he had the family. Brian was the only place he felt like he was home, the only place he didn't feel alone. 

Brian was his everything and he still couldn't understand how he could be dying. The doctor that had been in the ER said it was nothing to worry about. They'd get Brian into surgery and take his appendix out. He would be awake up about an hour afterwards. The doctor that he'd seen after the surgery wasn't even the same one. He'd just come in told him he was sorry and that Brian wasn't going to wake up. He kept crying until he cried his self into exhaustion falling asleep. He wanted to stay awake so he'd have more time with Brian. He was so tired from the night, day, and crying so much it hurt he let sleep take him.

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin gets what he wished for when he wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: There has been times in the hospitals around where I live that things have been mixed up badly. Patients almost getting the wrong medicine. One time my GMA was in nursing home for rehab and they tried to take her back when she'd just come back into the room. They have also lost paper work on another one of my family members a few months ago. It's how I came up with this part of the story since I wasn't killing Brian.

"What the hell you mean you told him his husband was never waking up?" Dr. Hanover asked looking at his resident. "I specifically said that Mr. Taylor's family was going to need to be talked to by me to my nurse. Mr. Taylor-Kinney is not the one that is dying. I don't know why you went to talk to Justin when I didn't even tell you anything." 

He knew that mistakes could be made. He'd been in other hosptials where they had been some almost fatal errors made. However, he let out a breath before he got up leaving his resident there looking terrified. He had to check and re-check files sometimes before he went into a room to make sure he had the right patient. It was the error he had made when he his self was a resident that made him so cautious. It was also why he hadn't dismissed the doctor in training right then.

Dr. Hanover got to Brian's room knocking on the door before he entered. He didn't get an answer so he walked in finding Justin's head resting on the bed next to where his hand was in Brian's. He could see the tears that weren't even dried yet on Justin's face. He knew that Justin had taken the news as badly as he would have. He'd told Justin and Brian both that he'd be out of surgery in an hour at most, hour more he'd be awake. It was a simple operation that he'd done plenty of times over the years. He had some close calls when one ruptured, but Brian's hadn't. If he'd gotten there an hour later things would have been different. Brian hadn't even realized he hadn't had his appendix out when he'd been younger either.

He brought the other chair over that was in the room sitting down. He was about to shake Justin awake to tell him what happened when he saw something. He looked up seeing that Brian was awake. It was a relief really because when Justin did wake up he'd see that Brian wasn't dying. He couldn't imagiane what Justin had felt thinking what he had. He didn't know them, but he'd seen them in the ER how they were with each other. He felt the same way they did about his own husband. 

"Doc, it been two hours already. I thought you just put me under." Brian said in a groggy voice. "Something wrong, you got the same look Justin gets when he doesn't know how to tell me something. Did they take the wrong thing out of me? Or accidently put something in I didn't have before?" Brian joked feeling a little loopy still. 

"Nothing along those lines, but there was a mix up with your chart; post surgery. I was just informed a few minutes ago, my resident was too scared to tell me at first. It seems he came in here without me. I'm not sure if he wanted to help or what. He mixed your chart up with a Mr. Taylor who is ninety-seven years old and on life support. That's all I can say legally, but instead of going there he came here telling your husband you were pretty much dead." Dr. Hanover explained. "If I had known what he was doing I wouldn't have let him. Residents aren't supposed to give that kind of news only be there when the doctor would for when they are doctors." He added hoping that Brian might understand. He wasn't sure if he would his self at first, but being a doctor he might could. "I am truly sorry." 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Brian wasn't sure if he'd heard right. It could be the drugs he was on which were the only ones he'd had in over six months. He had heard of people making mistakes before it was why he'd joked about the mix up when the doctor had looked worried. He didn't think it would be one, but he defiantly hadn't been expecting to be told Justin thought he was dying. It took him a few minutes to actually process it too since he still had the drugs in his system. 

"Fuck, um well as you can see I'm awake and not dead. I can explain it to Justin, but I would advise not letting the resident back in here. Justin doesn't handle being told I'm dying or could die well. The last time that could have been possible was when I had cancer. We both have bad experiences with hospitals." Brian said feeling as if he was waking up more as he kept talking. He defiantly didn't want the resident near Justin because he wasn't sure Justin wouldn't punch him for that kind of news even if it was a horrible mistake. 

"Don't worry he's going to be working on other things for the rest of the day. I am just hoping he never got up to Mr. Taylor's room." Dr. Hanover said before he got up. "I am sorry, Mr. Taylor-Kinney. I think I'd have to keep myself or my husband away from the person that did a mix up like that too. I'll come back and check on you later today." He added before getting up.

"Thanks, doc and it's Brian." Brian said letting out a sigh when he left the room before looking down at Justin. "Oh, Sunshine." 

He moved his thumb over the back of Justin's hand. He blinked back his own tears thinking about what Justin must have thought for ever how long he'd been here alone with that news. If someone had screwed up that badly when it had been Justin after the bashing he would have lost it. The last year of their life had been the best yet and it was getting even better. Justin had opened up his own gallery in West Virginia, the second showing had been last month. They had gotten other artists to be represented there too. He wouldn't have thought that their lives could be as good as they were. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"Sunshine, come on Sunshine, open up those beautiful blue eyes for me." Brian said once he had become more alert. He had needed to let the morphine wear off so he could explain things. Doing that with ones head clouded with drugs wasn't always the best thing to do. "Sunshine, it's okay to wake up." 

Justin groaned not sure exactly who was calling him by his nickname at the hospital. He didn't even call the family to start with when he'd brought Brian... He sat up in the chair in a hurry being met with one of Brian's usual smiles. He didn't know what was going on unless he'd died his self and this was some weird after life forever in the hospital. He opened his mouth to say something then closed it again. Brian was awake, but he'd been told he was almost brain dead. 

"Promise me you want and go trying to kill anyone before I explain." Brian said seeing the shocked look on Justin's face. He wasn't even sure Justin was comprehending he wasn't dreaming. He did get a nod finally, which in his book was good enough. "There was a chart mix up. A Mr. Taylor is dying, he might be dead now I'm not sure. There is a resident who was trying to help Dr. Hanover." Brian explained before telling Justin the rest. 

Justin didn't move for a few minutes after Brian told him everything. He had spent half an hour trying to face the fact that Brian was pretty much dead. He kept looking at Brian waiting for something else to happen. It wasn't though, there wasn't someone jumping out saying jokes on you that he'd been dreaming Brian was talking to him. He pinched his self letting out a gasp when he felt it. He got up in a hurry launching his self at Brian trying to be careful at the same time. He'd cried his self out earlier, but he found more coming out of him now. They were happy tears though because Brian wasn't dying. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"It's okay, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." Brian said holding onto Justin. "Do you think I'd miss our first Christmas together as husbands?" He asked moving his hand over Justin's back letting him cry. He was letting more of his own out knowing if Justin was this wrecked now because he was alive, he didn't want to think of what he felt over an hour ago. 

"I didn't even think when he said you were dying. I should have said something, but I just felt so numb. All I could think about was that it wasn't enough time. I kept asking you to wake up so I wouldn't have to do the worst thing ever." Justin said when he finally pulled back looking at Brian. 

"Well, we got more time. I did promise you until we were both old and grey haired together." Brian smiled not even caring about the thought of it that used to make him want to die young. "I also wouldn't miss those two whole weeks with Gus for anything. He called me right after you got off the phone last week so excited." 

Justin let out a half laugh half choked sob. "I should have known he'd be too happy not to spoil the surprise. I love you Brian and you got no idea how happy I am right now that it was the worst mix-up ever." He said.

"I love you too, Sunshine." Brian said back before pulling Justin to him giving him a kiss. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to come, which will be Christmas Morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Morning with Britin and Gus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: I don't think that the version of Monopoly exists at the time or at all for that matter. I made it up, but then again their could be one since they have over a thousand versions of Monopoly according to one website.

Gus ran into his daddies' bedroom shouting he was so happy that it was Christmas morning. He usually knocked on the door, but this morning he'd been too excited to do so. He shouted Merry Christmas jumping on the bed, but being careful not to land on his daddy. He knew he was still recovering from the surgery to fix something. Brian and Justin hadn't told him about the mix up though. They had explained why Ben and Daphne were the two that had gone to get Jenny and Gus. 

"Daddies wake up, wake up Santa came to see us." Gus said before he sat down crawling up getting between his daddies. Justin and Brian had moved back so he could get in. 

"We're awake, but it's awful early. You sure Santa's been here yet?" Justin asked seeing that Brian was smiling, but his eyes weren't open yet. 

"I'm positive he came, I went down this morning to see right off. I also made us breakfast, but I couldn't carry it up the stairs." Gus said which got Brian to open his eyes. "Don't worry daddy it's cereal nothing near the stove." Gus giggled since he wasn't old enough to use them. 

"I guess if we must then lets go." Brian said tickling Gus to make him squeal out. 

Gus tried hiding behind his dad, but Justin joined in too. The three of them laughed before getting up to go downstairs. Since it was only going to be the three of them until the next day Justin and Gus talked Brian into putting on the Christmas pajamas they got for a matching family. There was snow outside which was why they wouldn't be getting out until the next day. The airports had gotten closed which was why Lindsay and Melanie couldn't get out of Canadia to get there either. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

They ate their breakfast quickly before going to the living room where the gifts were under the tree. Before they opened Gus got them to pose for a family picture. Gus promised he'd show no one the picture since Brian was reluctant at first. He didn't want anyone seeing the Christmas outfit that Justin had gotten. It was reindeers all over the thing with antlers that went on the head too. Justin knew that Gus asking was what had gotten Brian to agree to it. Gus could get his daddies to do anything if he just asked.

There were gifts for other family members under the tree too so Gus passed around what was his daddies' first. Then he searched for his putting them in a semi circle around him. Gus opened his first one which had said from dad on it. He wanted to wait for Santa's until he got the ones from his dads. He had only asked Santa for a couple of things, he'd done the most asking to his parents. He'd thought of things after he mailed his letter to Santa which was why Santa hadn't gotten a big list. 

The first gift Gus opened was a camera that Justin had picked out for him. It was exactly like the one that Brian had. Gus was always asking to borrow Brian's so Justin had gotten him one of his very own. The second gift Gus opened had been inside the camera one. It was an extra memory card so he wouldn't have to worry about deleting pictures. It was the largest memory card that was on the market now. Gus was so happy seeing it he got up hugging his dad. He thanked him before getting his dad to put the memory card in the camera for him. Justin also put the batteries in the camera so Gus could take pictures. 

Gus opened one from his daddy next finding a new version of his favorite board game, Monopoly inside. Gus had seen it back at Thanksgiving and thought it would be cool. It was a fairy tale version that had dragons as part of the pieces you could move. He loved playing the game with his family. The next gift he opened was from Santa which he was surprised to find the Disney version of Monopoly under the wrapping paper. He got up hugging his dady for the first one and then sent a shout out to Santa. He did a dance he was so happy about the board games.

The next three gifts were part of a set he opened from his daddies. He got brand new riding boots, a cowboy hat, and gloves to protect his hands from holding the reins. His daddy got him a cowboy shirt and pants that had a vest to go with it too. The hat was black along with the gloves. The boots were black with a fire red like flames at the toe of the boot. The shirt Brian got him was black with red like flames that matched the boots. The pants were like the ones his daddies had that he'd asked about having. 

Brian handed Gus the next package from Santa which was a saddle of his own. It matched his outfit and boots which Gus loved. He was so excited that he almost missed the tag that said put this on your gift from your dads. Gus looked up with bright eyes running to the window that looked down to the stables. He had been riding the horses that his daddies owned. He hadn't thought he'd get one of his very own yet. He wanted so badly to go to the stables to look then, but Brian and Justin promised they would before the morning was over.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Gus opened a basket ball from Justin, which Brian had gotten him the portable basketball goal. They hadn't put it together yet, but Gus opened up the box that had been against the window. He had jumped around with happy shouts thinking of how much fun he'd get to have with his daddies and other family members. There was also a soccer ball and football since Gus loved playing most sports. He hadn't liked baseball though and it was somewhat a relief. Justin still didn't want to look at a baseball bat, which Brian understood why. 

The last three gifts that Gus opened was a kids art set from Justin which came with an easel, paints, paint brushes, markers, pencils, and two sketch pads. Brian had gotten him a train set that came with extra track. It could go all the way around the living room. The final gift from Santa was some cartoons he'd put on his list in one box. He got all the Dragon Tales DVD seasons and a few other ones he liked.

Justin and Brian got to open their gifts next from each other along with Gus. Brian had gotten Gus to help him pick Justin's Christmas gift out back at Thanksgiving when they'd been together. It was all in a large box wrapped up then individually wrapped up inside it. It was all art supplies that he'd been out of or planned to get new. Justin hadn't expected the gift since Brian had kept saying he was lost for ideas still. He'd said he'd gladly just buy some things for Brian to wrap up for him. Brian had told him that wouldn't be fun at all. 

Brian's first gift from Justin was the drawing of one of his favorite pictures. They had gone to Disney World for Brian's birthday back in May. It was a family event even getting Lindsay and Melanie to go with. Jenny had spent the week with Michael, Ben and Hunter since she was too little for most of the rides. Brian was sure that the three had enjoyed having the little girl that week to their selves though. Gus and Brian were in the drawing with Peter Pan. Brian smiled looking at Justin remembering the fun they'd had together. 

Gus had handed his daddies the gift from him next which they weren't sure what it could be. Justin and Brian had both asked him if he needed help, but he'd said he had it covered. Brian opened his which was a framed picture of Gus and him. Gus' school had a carnival back in the fall which Brian had flown up for the weekend to be with Gus. Justin had been down with a bad sprained ankle so he hadn't been able to go. 

Daphne had stayed at the house with Justin while he'd spent some time with Gus. The picture was right after the dunking booth. Brian was soaking wet with Gus on his shoulders smiling brightly not caring he was getting wet too. Melanie had dared Brian to go into the dunking booth, but Gus had given his daddy a pleading look so he had. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Gus had gotten his daddies gift cards to their favorite stores too. Justin had helped pick Brian's out with Gus. Brian had done the same with Gus for this part of Justin's gift from Gus. The next gift Brian gave Justin was a coupon book filled with romantic gestures he could cash in during the year. There was massages all the way to movie nights out. There was a second book that Brian had waiting for when Gus wasn't there to give Justin too which was full of sexual acts coupons.

Justin had given Brian almost the exact same thing with the coupons. It made them laugh though since they thought a like. Justin also gave Brian the finished copy of the book of art he'd put together. It was an early release that had a dedication inside just for Brian's eyes. There was also another one that the entire world would see about Brian. The one that Justin had personally wrote was more intimate. The one the world got to see left out a couple of details. 

Brian hadn't even known about the book that Justin had been planning on doing. He'd seen Justin collecting art pieces he'd done in the past. He had thought he was redoing his art portfolio. The picture inside the book had the picture of both of them which surprised Brian. He flipped through the pages that were full of copies of sketches, paintings, and even a few photos that Justin had taken. The last picture had been added at the last minute which was why Justin hadn't been sure it would be ready in time. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"Daddy, why you crying?" Gus asked moving to look at the book that Brian had open on the last page. 

"It's happy tears, Sonny Boy." Brian said moving his hand over the picture that was on the left page then the right page. 

Justin smiled moving closer so he could put his arm around Brian. He also let Gus sit in his lap looking at the book. The picture on the left was one he'd drawn of Brian in the hospital bed when he thought he was dying. The one on the right was the morning Gus had shown up as a surprise. Brian had gotten out of the hospital the evening before, but thought Gus wasn't coming for another day. Justin had drawn his self into the picture since he hadn't been lying beside them that morning. Gus had been sleepy so he'd crawled into the bed going back to sleep with his daddy. In the picture Justin had his arm touching both of them with the caption below asking a question. 'We still have time for more, want to try now?' 

"That mean I get more siblings?" Gus asked looking at his daddies. 

Brian smiled looking at Justin and Gus before he nodded his head. It took a moment before he could say yes. The thought of what had happened a few days before wasn't just the reason he said yes. He wanted to have or maybe even adopt kids with Justin. He did really want a child that had Justin's blue eyes too.

"I'd love to have more kids with you. I'll let you pick the names too." Brian said leaning in kissing Justin. He was glad that the resident had been wrong. He couldn't imagine not being able to see Gus growing up or having those children with Justin. He wanted to have a long life with them and the kids they'd have. 

"I'm so happy daddies." Gus put in before giving both his dads a hug and kiss. 

Afterwards they all went outside bundling up to go see the horse that Gus had gotten for Christmas. Justin and Brian held hands as they let Gus lead the way to the stables. Justin hadn't been far from Brian since he'd gotten him home. In some ways the mix up had made him think that they didn't have forever even if he wanted that to happen. They did have more time for now though which he was going to make sure it all count. It was one of the reasons he had asked if Brian wanted to start now on more children. 

~THE END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays everyone hope you have a wonderful new year as well. It's been a great 2019 especially since I found QAF on Youtube then DVD.

**Author's Note:**

> I Promise that this is not a death fic I would never in my life even fathom doing that to the two I love the most on the show besides the kids. Sorry for the tears too because I was in a sad mood when I wrote this as I said above. It was three weeks ago and I just needed something heart wrenching at the time since was in that head space.


End file.
